


The Guilt

by NessaroseEast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Department of Mysteries, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaroseEast/pseuds/NessaroseEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never wanted to do it, but it was for a good cause, his cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have this story posted on FanFiction as well as here, now, and I'm using the same pen name. This is the first time I'm posting on AO3, so I have no idea what I'm doing and hope it's okay. Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story!

She never wanted to do it. But she couldn’t help it. She was doing it for _him_. She didn’t want to kill Sirius. She regretted it.

It had been a game to her, to both of them. Without stressful reality hovering right behind them. Before _he_ rose. Before _he_ changed her entire outlook. But even then, it was still a game. And the last one standing would win.

She always won, so why should this be any different?

Because this was the end. Sirius would never be able to get up and laugh and joke with her again. He was dead. Hell, his body didn’t even exist anymore!

She couldn’t help but feel shock as she watched her dearest cousin fade away. She had killed him. But it wasn’t her fault. She always blamed herself, but it had never been her fault. It was because of _him_. It was _his_ fault. If she had only listened to her cousin and sister, he wouldn’t be dead.

She felt the regret as she stepped back and watched Potter run to the archway. She fought back the tears as she realized what she had just done. But then the insanity that had been drilled into her mind while in Azkaban took over. She should be proud. Perhaps _he_ would be pleased. She had gotten rid of the blood-traitor that didn’t join the cause. _His_ cause. The one she went to prison for.

But no matter what she told herself, she couldn’t fight the guilt that threatened to destroy her.


End file.
